dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronassic
}} Ronassic of Sigil, also spelled Ronnasic, is a human wizard and eminent sage known for the publication of authoritative books on a variety of lore.His description in Die, Vecna, Die! make it clear that Ronassic and Ronnasic are the same person. He attained the rank of Master of Heart within the Transcendent Order of the City of Sigil before his mysterious disappearance. Works Ronassic works are widely cited as among the finest and most accurate collections of lore on their topics. They include: * Arcane Age: Japheth Arcane's Unauthorized Biography, a work on the life of the great archmage * Observations on the Sphere of Many Eyes, a work on the beholder, fully titled Observations on the Sphere of Many Eyes, Its Habits and Behavior, Its Settlements and Community, And What Not To Do When In Its Presence * Ocean-dwelling Cultures: A Comparative Survey, a treatise on underwater species * Military Review of the Blood War, a description of the organization of various factions in the Blood War * Mind Kampf, a book describing the mind flayers Ronassic's scholarship is reknowned. He has given addresses to such as the Society of the Luminiferous Aether, and his work on the Sahuagin was single-handedly responsible for the rediscovery of the legend of . His works are highly praised by such luminaries as Anadar, High Speaker of the Royal Archive. Appearance and personality Ronassic is a male human, and stands 5'10 tall. He wears an exquisite gray robe of the archmagi and carries a staff and other equipment. His fingers are adorned with magical rings (see "Treasure", below). Ronassic believed in a hands-on approach to the acquisition of accurate lore. His extreme dedication to his research led him to spend time living among dangerous creatures, including beholders. He holds such confidence in his research that he is willing to stake his life on its efficacy. He has a polite demeanor, and is eager to help. He is of genius-level intelligence, and particularly nimble and well-liked for bookish sage. Ronassic is Neutral in alignment. Abilities and traits Spellcasting Ronassic is a wizard of significant ability, able to cast 6th level arcane spells. His repetoire primarily features protective wards, spells useful for exploration, spells for manipulating the minds of opponents, and a handful of combat evocations. Languages Ronassic speaks many languages, including the unusual pictographic speech of the dabus. He has acted as a translator for none other than the Lady of Pain herself. Home Ronassic inhabits the planar city of Sigil. Treasure Ronassic typically goes equipped with a staff of withering, a wand of lightning, a ring of human influence and several potions of healing. He wears a robe of the archmagi and a ring of protection. At any given time he carries thousands of gold pieces worth of gemstones. Relationships Allies Ronassic holds the rank of Master of Heart within the Transcendent Order of the City of Sigil. Enemies Ronassic of Sigil is widely appreciated, and has no known enemies. History Ronassic's exact age is unknown. He published his work on the Sahuagin at some point prior to the year 1349 DR, by the Faerûn calendar, and assuming a normal rate of human development must have been born at minimum fifteen or twenty years prior to this. The average age of a human character in AD&D 2nd edition (PHB 2e revised p.33) is 16-19. An ardent student of history and magical lore, the highly intelligent Ronassic studied as a wizard, rising to the rank of Master of Heart in the Transcendent Order of the City of Sigil. Following the publication of his work Observations on the Sphere of Many Eyes, Its Habits and Behavior, Its Settlements and Community, And What Not To Do When In Its Presence, Ronassic of Sigil disappeared for an extended period of time, and was feared dead. He reappeared later. Publication history AD&D 2nd edition Ronassic and his books of lore are mentioned in several AD&D sourcebooks, including , , , , , , and . In , Ronassic finally receives a full statblock, making him a 13th level wizard. Ronassic's name is inconsistently spelled as Ronnasic in both this book and . D&D 3rd edition Ronassic gets a brief mention in as the author of Mind Kampf. Creative origins Ronassic appears to be the invention of the authors of Monstrous Arcana: I, Tyrant, written by Aaron Allston with additional development by Keith Francis Strohm. Reception and influence The initial inclusion of Ronassic in lead to his appearance in several of the lore-heavy books of late AD&D 2nd edition. References Category:Wizards Category:Sages